Before We Die
by arco iris
Summary: S4 A mission gone wrong. Added chapter three. I'm on a roll. its so much fun. They find out that Sark is after the kut-blanc too. fun fun fun. please give me feedback, wanna know if i should stop.I hope ive got everything right. Its my first Alias story.
1. A Bad Beginning

Before We Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, just borrowing it! SO don't sue me! Thanks. lol

Outside the new APO (Authorised Personnel Only) Building, Sydney Bristow stood in front of a silver door, with her hand on the silver handle. How could she handle having Sloane as her boss? After everything he'd done, how could the CIA trust him? They wanted a 'real' SD-6, ha, well the certainly got one, the ex-head of SD-6 to be exact. If it were Syd's choice Sloane would have been jailed in a high security prison for the rest of his life. His obsession with rambaldi, who's to say it will never come back?

"So are you going in?" A familiar voice rang from behind her.

Vaughn seemed to be standing there for quite a while, watching Sydney in a trance-like state. He put a strong hand on her shoulder,

"I like this as much as you do" He whispered into her ear.

Even that slight gesture of hate towards Sloane made Syd feel a bit happier. She finally opened the door and together they walked in.

"Sydney, briefing in ten minutes, you too Vaughn." They were instructed briskly by Syd's dad Jack Bristow. Still with feeling of hate towards him, Sydney ignored him. How could Jack use her as project and hide it from her all these years. If it weren't for Lauren, she would never have known. She had trusted her dad on and off over the years, but she was never sure what to believe. Their eyes locked and Syd could see guilt and a thirst for forgiveness in Jack's eyes, he knew it would probably never happen.

When Syd and Vaughn got to the new office, Weiss, Dixon and Marshall were already sitting in the new couches. Sloane, as boss, stood beside a big screen ready to talk He looked old and sinister in a black suit with a black skivvi underneath. Vaughn shot Syd a meaningful look as Sloane started to talk.

"The K-Directorate have got their hands on one part of a highly explosive bomb" Sloane began, without any greeting.

"It is a carbon shelled spiky bomb with one single particle of menathanol in the core. But to activate the bomb they need one more element, a liquid called kut-blanc."

"Kut-blanc, isn't that stuff really rare?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, there is only one vial of it in existence at the moment, which Mr Salt, a chemistry professor. But only one droplet of kut-blanc will detonate the bomb which will wipe out anything within five kilometres."

"Wow, that's powerful stuff." Weiss commented.

"Yes, So we must get the vial of kut-blanc before it gets in the hands of the K-Directorate. The trade will happen tomorrow night at 9:30 in a suave invite-only party in the Emerald Casino in LA." Sloane continued. "You…" he pointed at Syd and Vaughn, who looked back at him with expressionless faces. "…will be posing as "Mr and Mrs Rawson", owners of a high-profit law firm"

"So how exactly are we going to get into this invite-only party?" Syd asked, even though she knew how to get in, she wanted to take a dig at Sloane, but instead of an answer from Sloane, Marshall answered promptly.

"Ah…well of course! The guest list is on computerized database and all I had to do was hack into it and add a 'Mr and Mrs. Rawson' and all you guys will have to do is say to the door guy, 'Mr and Mrs Rawson' and smile and the door guy should say, 'ok your in.'"

"Thanks for the dialogue Marshall" Weiss laughed in the rather cold briefing this morning.

"No problem, anytime, anytime." Marshall replied.

"Right." Sloane commented "Back to the mission, there is a green door to the left of the general party room that I want Sydney to get into with Vaughn as back-up, you will report to Marshall in the Van. Dixon and Vaughn will create a diversion and that is when you will go to break into the electromagnetically locked door, Sydney, you can handle it right?"

"Yes, of course." Well duh, it was one of her special talents.

Sloane looked at Syd which Syd avoided by looking at a speck of dust on the coffee table, because in her opinion, that was what Sloane was, a creepy speck of dust.

"After you enter the room, follow Marshall's instructions, we're not sure what's actually in there, but were sure that's were the trade is going to happen."

"Are you done?" Syd asked.

"Yeah of course, but, Sydney, I did want to have a word or two with you." Sloane said, with a slight hesitation.

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait, I have a lot of work to do." With that, Syd walked off.

"You know I am your Boss." Sloane yelled after her. After everyone had left, Sloane and Jack talked in the room.

"So have you told Sydney yet?" Sloane begun.

"No, and I'm never planning to."

"And, Nadia?"

"Never." Jack ended, walking away.

Should I continue?


	2. The Diversion

Before We Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. So yes. I'm merely borrowing the characters. Thanks Mr Alias Guy!

Chapter Two

Sydney was home on the couch watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. It was Vaughn. The only face she was glad to see nowadays.

"Come in, come in, I know, I know, you burnt down your house." Syd gestured.

"Yeah thanks, well, I bought Chinese?"

"Thanks, it smells good."

She plunked the plastic bag on the kitchen table.

"So…" Vaughn started. "You're not feeling too good about get assigned to APO?"

"Well, the person that I thought would never appear in my life has appeared as my BOSS, my dad is a stupid betrayer and I have to work with him too. Its not really fair is it?" Syd started.

"Well, you know, if you ever need my help. I'm always there." He said.

Syd looked at Vaughn and felt so glad that he was a part of her life. She walked closer and gave him a big hug.

They spent the night on the couch eating Chinese and watching reruns of The Simpson's.

Outside The Emerald Casino in LA, amongst the bright neon signs, there was a young looking man in a red vest ticking off the guest list.

"Names?" he asked, leaning against the lectern styled thing.

"Mr and Mrs. Rawson." replied Vaughn in crisp black suit and tie, who was holding tightly Syd's pearly white gloves. She had on a long black wig, and wore a fire engine red lipstick and a gold dress.

"Ah, yes, you're in, and by the way Mrs. Rawson, you are looking darling tonight." The doorman said.

Sydney pretended to be embarrassed.

"Thank you, you are kind." She said in a phony, slight Southern American accent. Linking arms, they walked in together, to a glamorous casino with gold and emerald décor. It wouldn't be hard to get in. I mean, just look at all the people, Sydney thought.

Behind Mr and Mrs. Rawson, are two men. A tall black man with long dreadlocks and a average drunk man.

"Ah…names?"

"Are you saying you don't know who we are?" Said the tall bohemian-looking man, an aliased Dixon. "Are you a racist?" He yelled further. He was trying to hold up a drowsy aliased Weiss.

The surprised doorman stuttered for a while,

"All I was trying to do sir was to get your names marked off the invite list."

"…yeah…sure you…were." A slurred Weiss weakly pointed at the doorman.

"We need to use your bathroom, my friend here is a little sick, unless of course you're feeling extremely racist." Dixon said, shooting the doorman with an evil glare.

"Ah…well…sure I guess, But be quick. Hurry." The Doorman said; feeling extremely disillusioned.

"What whackos!" he muttered as they walked freely into the glass doors.

"Weiss, you're really heavy, you know that? Could you loosen up and walk a bit more by yourself?"

"Gee, that really does a lot to one's self confidence." Weiss replied quietly. "Showtime."

"AAAH!" Screams Dixon. "Get him off of me, some sad sop has attached himself to me!"

"…ugh…wow…lights!" says a dreamy aliased Weiss.

One very angry looking lady with five guards speed up towards the dim duo.

"Who are you?" A lady with eccentric pink hair and a long black silk dress questioned angrily. She looked a lot like a wannabe drag queen really.

"Who are you!" Aliased Dixon replied.

"Madame La Brau, the hostess of this party, this is an invite ONLY party, would you mind leaving before my friends here take you away?" She said forcefully.

"…we'll leave…when…the time…is right." Weiss garbled.

Everyone had their attention on the strange, unfitting pair of the evening.

"Six Main Guards have moved from their initiated positions, go through." Marshall said from a black van outside the venue.

"Going in." Sydney replied.

Amongst the confusion, Vaughn and Sydney, slipped passed into the passageway.

To be continued… unless you all think it sucks of course


	3. The Thugs

Before We Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. I'm not that original. So don't sue.

Chapter Three

"Ok…" Syd remarked, sounding really creeped out. They were scanning the walls for any door. A long dimly lit green corridor with no windows or doors.

"Ah, Marshall, there doesn't seem to be a door." said Vaughn, who had scaled all the walls.

Syd and Vaughn looked at each other with interest. Whoever this Mr Salt was, he definitely didn't want any intruders.

"Look out for any crevices in the wall, it probably barely visible. But there IS another room. The map that we have shows there is a room that extends from the corridor on the left side of the room." Marshall instructed.

Ok, Vaughn thought. This was really strange. Maybe it was just the strange dim lighting but there was something strange going on.

"I think I see something!" Syd told Vaughn. "Come here."

Syd put her gloved finger on a thin crack of light in the wall. It wasn't an ordinary light bulb, maybe some cost-efficient fluorescent blue lights. They got down towards the ground, lying down across the floor, inspecting the crack of light, finding a small dial; there must be a pattern that opened the door. Why did they have to have so many security precautions?

Tap tap tap.

"Vaughn!" Syd yelled. "Look out!"

Two huge thugs had made there way down the corridor and looked like they were out to kill. Vaughn just dodged the punch to his head by a few millimetres. Talk about weird. How come they didn't have guns? Vaughn packed a couple of punches on the one that tried to lay it on him, continuous kicks and forceful pushing left the thug battered and bruised and wondering how a smaller man could even match his strength. Syd was trying to knock-out the other thug. Having trouble with combat, Syd ripped off her silk dress, leaving her in a black bodysuit, her cover was definitely blown now.

"Someone's dressed up." The thug teased.

Not a good move, Syd went towards him full fury kicking where it hurts. She wasn't usually this emotional. She used a krav maga sequence until she had the thug pinned to the wall with a gold stiletto heel placed threateningly close to his neck. Vaughn had the other thug arms raised and puffing.

Venado Tuerto-Argentina

Nadia stood out on the terrace of the café, fiddling with her phone. She really wanted to call Jack but what she wanted to talk to Jack was out of the question. She knew that her birth was an affair between Jacks wife and Sloane, but she really wanted to know what Irina was like.

She flipped her phone around a couple of times and decided it was insensitive of her to even contemplate asking what Jack thought of Irina. Her mother must have been a very beautiful and smart woman to have two men that loved her and to trick both of them.

The Emerald Casino-LA

"Who sent you?" Sydney asked, deathly calm, poising her shoe so that it was touching his neck, which made him tremble. One push and the heel would go straight through.

"We're casino guards…" he trembled.

"Where's your uniform?" Sydney questioned further.

"Um…we're undercover guards." The other thug lied, clearly, there was no doubt because his eyes were extremely shifty.

Vaughn and Syd gave each other a suspicious look. Vaughn punched his guy in the face getting a 'bloody hell' in reply before Syd continued.

"So who are you really?" Syd said, pushing the heel in closer.

"That is Santiel, and I'm Georgeson we were sent here by Sark…"He shuddered.

What! Sark wants the kut-blanc too? For what reason? And how did he escape, or did he even escape?

Well? Do u think that I should redo this chapter without Sark getting involved? But I want Sark in it to bring up something about something that will trigger something. So?

Yeah, it's a little less high-tech than the ALIAS on tv. No ID that comes over through Marshall coz I wanted to experiment with the fighting. Did I work? Lol. Too many questions


	4. Nothing is as it seems

Before We Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. I'm just playing around with the characters.

Chapter Four

"Sark sent you here." Vaughn said with a tiny air of disbelief. With a purple bruise around his eye, Santiel replied breathily.

"Yeah. But you weren't supposed to be here, we're only here to get the secret parcel."

He must be referring to the kut-blanc. But why would Sark want the kut-blanc for? Syd was really curious.

"So, do you know what's in the parcel that you're getting?" Syd asked, still with her shoe placed in a strategic position, no way were these guys gonna get away.

"Um, well Sark said we're dead if we don't get it, something about some ancient freak, like, um, Da Vinci? No, wait, nah, like Rambaldi?" Georgeson spilled.

Syd shot Vaughn an intrigued look. Vaughn shrugged is shoulders in reply. If what these thugs were saying was true, why would Sloane try and hide it from them? Now she really didn't trust Sloane, what was there to hide?

"Thanks for the information." Syd said, and with that she pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot them both.

"Wonder why Sloane hid the fact that the kut-blanc has something to do with Rambaldi? I mean, we should have guessed." Syd gritted her teeth angrily while working at the door.

She worked at the dial furiously, spraying a metal decomposer at it and prising the lock off with a knife.

"Sydney, get out of there! It's a direct message from Sloane, he's aborting the mission." Marshall grizzled in her earpiece.

"You tell Sloane that he's a liar and that she's going into the room whether or not it's been aborted." She yelled.

"Hush Syd. People will hear." Vaughn tried to calm her down.

She looked at the dial furiously, before she stopped. As tears welled up in her eyes, she dropped everything she was holding.

"What's up Syd?" Vaughn tried to ask, without sounding intrusive.

"Why can't I lead a normal life Vaughn? Why do I have to live my life not being able to tell people what I really do?"

Vaughn didn't have any words. So he just put his hand on her shoulder. It was a sweet, tender moment, as they looked at each other. This was the way it should be. Sydney wished the moment could last forever, it was one of the few warm moments that she had.

There was a clicking noise, and then the door opened. Inside nothing but a chair, some white rope, a beautiful Persian carpet and a bright blue light. There was no doubt about it, there wasn't going to be any trades happening here.

"Marshall, we need help."

"Sloane says the missions off, and he's pissed at something, maybe someone ate his chicken fricassee I saw in the fridge today."

"What! So your just gonna leave us with nothing!" Syd bubbled over.

"Ok, well let my say, nothing is as it seems…"

"Is that all your saying? Marshall? Marshall!"

Syd looked over to Vaughn, "Nothings is as it seems…"

This Chapter is really short because I didn't want to do half the body and leave you mid way so I thought it would be better If I left it off at a sort of thinking space…what do u reckon?


End file.
